Good Care, Good Friendship
by thegirlwhoreadcomics
Summary: One night Groot wakes up to hear Rocket screaming.


With a rough day behind them there was no problem in falling asleep. It was silent. You could only hear the whirring of the ship as it floated lightly in the outer space.

Everybody were sleeping tight in their own bunkers. Except one. Rocket. He was having a nightmare. And this wasn't just a usual nightmare. He'd seen it many times before and couldn't find a way to stop it. When he first saw the dream he had been afraid of it and decided to stay up all night. But not this time. This time he wasn't prepared.

**...**

There were people dressed in white jackets. Rocket turned his head to see a table full of all sorts of needles and weird colored liquids. He was scared. It seemed all so real. He was blinded for a moment by a bright light just in front of his face. 'Lemme go!' he shouted. The only response he got was a laughter.

Panicked as he was he tried to struggle his way out. Useless. He was tied up real hard. The laughter continued. Now Rocket saw a tall man with a long needle and a surgeon's knife. He knew where this was all going. 'No,' he whined as he kept struggling. The man kept coming closer with a wide smile on his face. 'No! Stop, please!' The man only started to laugh.

**...**

Groot woke up to the sound of a quiet thud. He looked around him. Nothing. Those sounds were quite usual on a spaceship. Just as he was about to fall asleep again he heard a blood freezing scream: 'No!' The tree immediately recognized the voice. Who wouldn't after all those years of companionship.

Groot got up quickly and ran as fast as he could but at the same time tried not to wake the others. Or had they heard the scream too? Or was it all just in Groot's surprisingly wide imagination? Well, this was one way to find out.

Groot got to the door and knocked. No response. He tried to listen what was going on at the other side of the door. He heard whining. And as he was about to knock again he heard Rocket screaming; 'No! Please!' Groot jumped back. It sounded like the raccoon really needed help. But how could he get to the other side?The door was locked from the inside. He didn't want to crush it and he didn't have the key. He thought for a minute. A smile appeared to his face as he came up with an idea.

He grew out one of his roots and pushed it through the key hole. He began to open it from Rocket's side of the room. At the same time he listened if the raccoon was still making noise. He wasn't. The silence made Groot rush. The door clicked and Groot pushed it open slowly.

To his amazement he saw Rocket on the floor. The covers were still wrapped around his body as he had fallen from his bed. Groot didn't know what to do. Rocket seemed to be fine and in a deep sleep. Groot didn't want to wake his little friend but the screams from earlier were still worrying him. What had he been screaming for? Had somebody been here? And if had, what had they done to the small raccoon? All these Groot's thoughts were interrupted. 'Lemme go!' Rocket shouted out rolling a little on the floor just to get himself more tangled to the covers.

Groot winced. He moved to the tangled raccoon and tried to keep him still. 'I am Groot,' he said softly but a little panicked. Seemed like Rocket couldn't hear him and just kept struggling. His eyebrows were puckered and his eyes were tightly closed. And he was...crying?

As Groot finally got his friend to stay put he started to shake him. 'I am Groot,' he repeated. Rocket muttered something under his breath before his eyes flew open. As he did so he let out a little raccoon looked around. The first thing he came aware of was that his tall tree-friend was holding him in his wooden arms and looking right down at him with a concerned look. Then he noticed the tears on his own eyes. No wonder everything was still blurry.

Rocket was embarrassed and still shivering with fear. He tried to bury his face to Groot's chest and wipe the tears off. Groot gave him time to catch his breath and to calm down a little.

Groot was surprised. The last time he'd seen Rocket cry was when they had to defeat Ronan.

When Rocket was a little relaxed he asked: 'Why did you come here? You shouldn't see this!' He was still sobbing a little.

'I am Groot.'

Rocket smirked. 'You heard that all the way to your bunker?'

Groot nodded. 'I am Groot?'

Rocket sighed. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a... just a nightmare.'

'I am Groot?'

Rocket thought for a moment if he should tell his friend.

'Well...it's about those freaking lab tests they did on me.'

Groot raised an eyebrown.

'You know what I'm talking about! Just before I met you. I was tied up. I couldn't get out... and there were people laughing at me like it was some kinda joke to torture me!' Rocket raised his voice as he spoke. Tears formed back into his eyes.

Groot felt sorry for his furry friend. He placed his hand on Rocket's head and stroke him gently. The raccoon's ears rose as he felt Groot's hand touch him.

'I am Groot.'

'Yea, I know. I'm save now with you guys.'

'I am Groot.'

After a while of talking and petting, Groot sat down on Rocket's bed. He placed the raccoon back to it and then got up to gather the covers from the floor.

'I am Groot? he asked looking at his friend.

'Nah, I think I'll be okay.. thanks for the offer thought.'

Groot nodded and handed the covers to Rocket who then tucked himself up. The tall one gave him a light smile and then headed to the door.

'Umm... Groot?' Rocket asked hesitating. Groot turned to him with a questioning face.

'Actually I wouldn't mind if you stayed.'

Groot nodded. He knew he was the only one to give Rocket the comfort he needed now. And as Rocket was not one of those who asked help just from anyone, Groot was honored to be the one he chose to trust.

Groot sat beside him. 'I am Groot.'

'Yeah, thanks, buddy.'

Rocket fell asleep again really quickly now that he knew Groot was by his side.

**I've seen the movie for 2 times now and I just can't get enough of it! One of the most amazing things in it is the friendship between Groot and Rocket so I decided to write about it. **

**Now I'm not sure does Groot need sleep but I remember seeing it in the movie, sooo :)**

**Let me know what you think! ;)**


End file.
